Reunion
by Iamteamripred
Summary: Gregor comes back to the Underland several years later and hopes for a happy reunion with his friends. Rated T for mentions of character death.


**Prompt:** **"THE REUNION - Luxa - Gregor - Other Characters - You know - REUNION"**

**This was written for the TUC fic exchange on tumblr.**

**Summary: Gregor comes back to the Underland several years later and hopes for happy reunion with his friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters featured in this fic. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

It was finally happening. He couldn't believe it. He was finally going to see his friends again after so many long years. He would actually have a chance to find happiness after being deprived of it for so long.

These were the thoughts that were going through Gregor's head as he drove his uncle's old beat up Chevrolet truck from Virginia to New York.

Just weeks earlier Gregor had gotten his driver's license. He had all but begged to be able to borrow his uncle's truck for the drive. Luckily his parents hadn't really considered that he would be going to vist the Underland, otherwise they probably would have tied him to his bed and never let him leave. They thought that he was going past New York to Maine to check out the colleges and to look for job opportunities , which he was, if only to make the trip seem more legitimate.

But he was going to see his friends again! He could just imagine how it was going to be. He would see Luxa, Aurora, Mareth, Vikus , Howard, and Hazard and just everyone! He was ecstatic! He would even be happy to see Ripred again. He just couldn't wait. They would welcome him in the city and there might be a feast in his honor and they would all just be happy again and all would be right in the world once he was surrounded by his old friends.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

He had come down on the currents beneath the laundry room after he had paid a quick visit to Mrs. Cormanci and…

He desperately wanted it to be a joke, just some cruel, joke.

But there was no denying what he was seeing.

He hadn't even thought that this was a possibility. It hadn't even crossed his mind that when he came down for his happy reunion that he would find not the surprised yet joyous faces of the people he had come to see as his best friends, but a field of dead bodies.

As he slowly trudged his way toward what had to be the crumbling remains of the once breathtakingly beautiful city he took note of the few recognizable faces of the deceased. He saw the mostly decayed bodies of crawlers, fliers, gnawers, humans and…was that a cutter? '_They must have been the ones who did this' _he thought with a distant sense of anger. He was having trouble trying not to throw up as he thought about the battle that must have been fought quite a while ago if the level of decay as anything to go by.

His heart stopped when he got closer to the rubble of the wall. There he saw so many recognizable faces. Mareth the first he saw, the Nike, then Andromeda, Hazard, Lapblood, Aurora, _Ripred,_… Luxa.

His entire body felt cold as he stumbled over to the only girl he had ever loved or ever could love.

"LUXA!" the scream tore out of him, leaving his throat raw form the sheer emotion of it. His mind was reeling yet going at a snail's pace. He felt as if he was moving through molasses as he fell to his knees by her side. He was feeling so many emotions at once and they were all fighting to be at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't take it any more as the shock and denial he felt upon his arrival gave way to anger, confusion, desperation, and sorrow.

Gregor broke down and sobbed into his queen's chest.

'_We will have our happy reunion Luxa, I promise.'_

Several days later, Gregor's parents sent out a missing persons alert for their son. He was never found by the authorities.

However, Gregor did get the happy reunion he wished for not long after he made his promise and now patiently waits for the time when the rest of his family will join him.

**The end.**


End file.
